


sunlight on your skin

by florsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Lots of it, M/M, Rain, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florsuga/pseuds/florsuga
Summary: Akaashi wishes the rain would never end
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 25





	sunlight on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> osaaka drabble with lots of rain and smoking

“Well, it’s definitely finished.”

The mangaka slumps forward in a heap of exhaustion. Akaashi sighs, this was a usual occurrence with Shirofuku. 

“Is anything salvageable?” She asks, voice muffled against the table.

“We can make it work.” Akaashi reassures her. “I just need you to make a change to this, and this, and maybe that too..”

She looks up at him, eye bags heavier than he’s ever seen on anyone besides himself. “It’s awful isn’t it? I just have no experience with romance. Are you sure we can’t scrap this arc?”

Akaashi looks out the cafe window, sees the clouds gathering outside. The sight brings a phantom pain to his chest, “Oh. Looks like its going to rain.”

Her gaze follows Akaashi’s out the window. “Oh. You’re right.”

“I’m no good at romance either.” He admits.

Rain breaks out in an instant

\--

They meet on a rainy day, the perfect moment right when the worst of it is over, and only thin sheets cover the concrete.

Akaashi is exhausted, he’s running on mountains of caffeine and two day old rice that was just moments from going bad. The train station is packed, the unexpected downpour pushing everyone underground. He had hoped he’d be able to read on the train, now he’d be lucky to find a spot not awkwardly squished against a stranger. 

He looks at his watch, the train would be here any minute. 

The bell for the intercom has Akaashi clenching his teeth in anticipation.

_ Dear passengers due to unforeseen circumstances trains have been delayed. We are sorry for the inconvenience. _

There’s a chorus of disappointment and agitated sighs echoing along the platform. His day could not get any worse. Akaashi weighs his options, practically dead on his feet—his apartment was just close enough that a walk didn’t seem too menacing but the rain would soak him through the moment he stepped outside.

. 

Chatter replaces the sighs, some passengers disperse, walking out of the station rather braving the storm than waiting, Akaashi decides to follow suit.

The rain has died down a bit, his briefcase taking the brunt of it, though some drops stray on his shoulders. He’s only a few minutes into his trek when he feels the earth start to sway under him, the lack of sleep and anything sustainable in his stomach blurring his vision. His knees give out and he prepares to take the impact, arms stretching in an effort to save his face but it never comes. 

“Woah there. You okay?” 

Akaashi comes to and realizes he’s just been saved by two large arms bracing against his middle. He follows their line up and faces his savior. He’s taller, though not by much, large arms bracketed by broader shoulders clad in a dark shirt and an apron with the insignia  _ Onigiri Miya. _

“Oh.” 

“Can I take that as a no?” the man asks, concerned

“Um. No. No-“ He stutters, cheeks flushing furiously 

“Do you need a doctor?”

“I mean no, I’m fine. Thank you.” He tries his hardest to collect himself but he is still a fumbling mess trying to get steady on his own feet.

“Are you sure you want to keep going in this condition. You should sit down for a bit.” He points toward the store front Akaashi only now sees. An onigiri shop, and as if on cue his stomach rumbles, he doesn’t think his face could burn any brighter. 

The man chuckles good-naturedly, the sound so clear and genuine Akaashi can’t help the smile that breaks across his own face. He introduces himself as Osamu Miya, the owner of the shop. 

He scarfs down two rice balls as soon as Osamu places them in front of him. “That was delicious.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it I love people who eat deliciously.” 

Akaashi hums. “Can I have two more? I’ll eat them well. Promise.”

“Coming right up.”

—

The small storm is the start of the rainy season.

By the third day, Akaashi doesn’t even pretend to try and catch the train. He paces a few blocks before the storefront, terrified of going in again. Osamu had told him to stop by anytime, their back and forth had been pleasant and the onigiri was a plus. 

Before he can psych himself out he heads directly into the shop. Osamu is at the front, a large smile lighting his face when he spots Akaashi. 

“You’re back. I was beginning to think I’d never see you again” he says. 

“The onigiri is too good to stay away.”

“Just the onigiri?”

“I guess you’re okay too.” Akaashi says albeit reluctantly.

Osamu smiles. “Don’t mind if I smoke, do you?”

Akaashi shakes his head and watches Osamu take out his pack. He holds one out for him, offering.

“No thanks. I quit.” 

“Dammit, forgot my lighter. One sec.”

Akaashi reaches into his jacket, pulls out a silver pocket light before Osamu makes his way to the back.

“Thought you quit?” asks Osamu, skeptically.

“The weight’s nice to carry around. And it comes in handy doesn't it” he smirks lightly 

The shop owner chuckles at that, agreeing. He brings the stick to his mouth, and leans forward. Akaashi takes the clue and cups the flame as he brings it to the end, watching the paper catch a spark. 

Osamu meets his eyes, the flame of the still lit lighter flickering warmth across his face, his blue eyes bright. 

Akaashi feels himself burn, melting away like the end of the cigarette

—

Akaashi expects it, of course. Had been waiting for the moment one of them decided enough was enough. He hadn’t stepped foot in the train station for weeks. His nights slowly filled with Osamu and his bright eyes.

They’re out back talking about everything and nothing until Osamu’s cigarette burns out. He tosses the small bud to the ground, extinguishing the small spark with the sole of his boot. 

He steps forward, wordlessly, until he’s in front of Akaashi and leaning in. His lips are soft, fresh with the taste of the clove cigarettes he loved. 

Pinpricks of rain fall onto them; it couldn’t be any more perfect, and yet his mind can’t help but stray. Did he deserve this? He thinks of every way it could fall apart, thinks it may be better not starting at all than have it break apart, crash and burn violently like the lighthing they watched tear across the sky the night before. Would they make it once the clouds parted?

It’s hard to think of anything else but the press of Osamu’s lips against his own. They kiss until their lips are pink and swollen and Akaashi fights to catch his breath. Osamu pulls away first, forehead falling onto his own, so close he can count his lashes. 

“Say something. You’re making me nervous.”

“I-” Akaashi starts, but he can’t find the words. 

“Did you want that?” Osamu stares at him, hands restless.

“Yes.” He answers certainty coloring his voice. “I did.  _ I do. _ But, I’ve never-”

“Kissed anyone? Could’ve fooled me.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, “ I’ve never had anything last. And I don’t want to mess it up with you. You’re different. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Why are you so worried. We can take it slow. One step at a time. It doesn’t have to be complicated.”

_ It doesn’t have to be complicated _

A nice thought that Akaashi desperately wanted to believe.

  
  


—

It starts simply, just like Osamu promised. Things don’t change much, but now Osamu greets him with a kiss. They meet up, laugh, have dinner, enjoy each other’s company, and still Akaashi is terrified. 

Terrified enough to end it, after a night like any other.

“At least take this, please. It’s pouring.” 

Akaashi takes the umbrella, grips it so tight his knuckles turn white. “I’m sorry it got complicated. That I’m complicated. ”

Osamu gives him a wry smile, brings a hand up to smooth down his stray locks. “I’ll always be here for you. You don’t have to run away.” 

The pain in his voice stabs at his heart, feels it trickle up his throat, the tightness unbearable. He wills himself not to cry.

“I’m sorry.”

“You know where to find me.”

Akaashi walks home alone, the closed umbrella still gripped in hands as the rain soaks him to the bone, but he doesn’t feel a drop.

—

He leaves his meeting with Shirofuku feeling a little lighter. Outside the clouds are parting, sunlight fighting to shine through. That’s when he sees it. 

Dark hair hidden underneath a black cap he’d recognize anywhere, only this time the sunlight gleams off his skin. He pulls out the same pack of clove cigarettes, Akaashi watches him pat his pockets, searching. It brings a small knowing smile to his face. 

Before he can think he’s walking forward, the weight in his pocket drawing him closer and closer.

“Need a light?”

  
  


—

End


End file.
